Becky Detweiler
Rebecca "Becky"' Detweiler' is T.J. Detweiler's sixteen-to-eighteen year-old sister and a supporting character in Recess: School's Out. Personality Becky is T.J.'s sarcastic yet beautiful big sister. While she's nice to her friends and parents, she can be rather mean and rude to her younger brother and his friends. While Becky finds T.J. an annoyance, deep down, she cares about him. T.J. is roughly at the height of her collar in the movie. In Recess: School's Out, T.J. makes her drive across the state multiple times to pick up and drop off his friends from their camps in order for them to help him with his plan, or else he'll post her diary on the internet. Once T.J. is captured, the rest of the Recess Gang try to get her to help him, with her refusing. She finally decides to help them once Mikey tells her that she needs to save T.J. because he's her little brother and needs her. She then drives the gang to pick up their campmates, and she helps out in the battle against the villians. After the fight, T.J. gives back her diary and she tells him that maybe he's not such a bad little brother after all. Despite her mending her ways with T.J. at the end of Recess: School's Out, she goes back to being mean and rude to him and his friends in Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade. However, this may be due to keeping up appearances and they may still get along. Relationships According to Recess: School's Out, Becky's dating one of her co-workers, Jimmy. He's never seen interacting with her in the movie, but she writes about him in her diary, and she has his picture up in her room although she might of broken up with him because she was telling her friend Melissa that she was through with him beause he asked her if she spoke French and then winked at her. Appearance Becky has an average height with a slender build and (slightly longer than) chin-length brown hair. She usually wears a pink sweater, jeans and sneakers. Trivia *Becky is the only sibling of a member of the Recess Gang to be a female, as Spinelli and Vince both have older brothers, while the rest are presumably only children. *In "The Great Jungle Gym Standoff", T.J. mentions having an older brother, who never appears in the series. It's hinted that during production, "he" was changed to a "she," making him Becky. **If that brother exists, he would probably be in college or out on his own. *In the Italian dub, she's 20-years-old and her name is Maggie. *According to the website for Recess: School's Out, she has two friends named Sally and Natalie. They don’t appear in the film or the series. In the movie, she's also shown talking on the phone with her friend, Melissa, who also never appears on screen. *She has a part-time job working at a fast food restaurant called Floppy Burger (part of an international franchise)---the mascot of which is a beagle. Becky seems to like her job at the Floppy Burger and she gets promoted to assistant manager at the end of the Recess: School's Out. *When T.J. and his friends were in kindergarten she was nice to them. *She taught the gang (with the exception of Gus) "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" the summer after they graduated from Kindergarten. *Since she was sixteen in Recess: School's Out, it might reveal that she might have been in 11th grade before the last day of school, while in Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade, she might be in 12th grade. Gallery Category:Female Category:Adult Category:Minor Characters